Retailers and merchants involved in electronic commerce of audiobooks often provide user interfaces from which a user may browse audiobooks included in an electronic catalog and/or search an electronic catalog for audiobooks available for purchase. For example, an audiobook retailer may provide customer reviews or ratings of the audio narrations of audiobooks to users. Some user interfaces may provide manually curated collections of audiobooks to users as recommendations. Filtering or sorting options may be provided to allow a user to browse collections of audiobooks based on customer reviews or ratings. Customer reviews, ratings, or manually curated collections may be based on a human listening to and evaluating an audiobook based on a quality of the audio narration.